<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the trouble of being almost hollow by Kugawing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360339">the trouble of being almost hollow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugawing/pseuds/Kugawing'>Kugawing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, More characters to be added, My First Work in This Fandom, Sealed Siblings Ending (Hollow Knight), Sibling Bonding, The Knight has Emotions, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), everything turns out marginally okay, ghost gets wings. big wings, ghost is a 'pure' vessel, ghost is baby. competent baby but baby nonetheless, hornet is trying to be a good big sister, like. so many emotions, lots of headcannons that come from my own playthrough, quirrel myla the nailsmith are only mentioned. oops: all dead, vessel shenanigans: the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugawing/pseuds/Kugawing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost could not save Myla. They could not save Quirrel. They could not deny the Nailsmith his last wish. People close to them, people they know deserved better, people that helped them with their goal, are gone. The void within them is strong, stronger than the Radiance, strong enough to keep what has ruined their life tucked away. They're not hollow in every way, but they have convinced themself that such is the case - and that is nearly all that matters to Ghost at this point.</p><p>They can save Hornet. They can save Hallownest. They've got work to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost was a name they'd taken up not too long into their time in Hallownest. They'd been bound by so much determination that when someone nearby didn't immediately attack them, they were met with ignorance. A ghost, Elderbug had claimed, he thought that he'd seen a ghost. What a pleasant name, one with meaning. Even if it hadn't been directly assigned to them, and they were not able to tell anyone else, it settled in their mind as part of their identity. What they really were had been lost to them. All they knew was a call to bring them to this place was still pulling them forth. Two different callings, both of them equally as propelling.</p><p> </p><p>The first wanted for Ghost to descend down into the deepest, darkest part of Hallownest. Something called with open arms, wanting for them to return. It wasn't such a demanding call, but it was loud and pressed through themselves constantly - especially after death. Rest, did they not want to rest? Ghost knew that they could rest, only after they finished the first and more demanding calling. A temple that they had briefly wandered into during their first trek into the Forgotten Crossroads, but did not enter. They stared at the doorway and knew that they would return here, as well.</p><p> </p><p>The first call, Ghost had learned, was the Abyss. A vast ocean of void beneath the entirety of Hallownest. It had surprised them, with how they almost felt welcomed. Almost was a key word, for nearly every inch of the void loathed the Kings Brand that was blazed onto them. Not physically, but their being in and of itself radiated with that mark. Eventually they'd returned to the Abyss a second time from the word of the White Lady, confronting the means of their birth. Their siblings floated by passively then, and their Shade no longer used their own nail to strike Ghost down. </p><p> </p><p>Their hands gently rubbed their face, made of bone. Or was it chitin? They weren't certain. It was a rough material and it easily took a beating if blows came to blows. Ghost was fairly certain that, at the time, their shell could take nine blows without the interference of soul before darkness erupted from them and split their face into two. Ghost didn't mind, really. It kept their Geo safe from harm, and normally was easy to find. They weren't sure why they were the only one in all of Hallownest that woke up from death, sitting on a marginally comfortable bench. Did it matter? Only somewhat, it settled in the back of their mind and didn't bother budging without any decent evidence.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost didn't want to face today. They really would rather entice one of the fantasies that had been birthed in their mind during their time in the City of Tears. Bugs had to eat, did they not? Ghost had dreamed about setting up a place to eat, likely in Dirtmouth. What would they serve? That was for later thoughts to think through. Ghost would rather spend hours of time collecting wood and tools to build a food stand than do what was required of them today. Demanded of them, really. They hated it, but they weren't allowed to hate. They were hollow after all, and being hollow meant they couldn't hate anything. They were pretty sure they could dedicate quite a large portion of their nonexistent hate towards not being able to create a food stand in Dirtmouth.</p><p> </p><p>They slowly stood up from the bench, looking at the lumafly lanterns that fluttered nearby. Today was the day - not that they really noticed the passage of days when they were crawling deep underground within Hallownest. Instead, they settled for claiming that the next few hours would be the solution to all their problems. Every single problem, hopefully, resolved at once and in one fell swoop. They had been called to Hallownest by the Abyss, by their siblings, both restrained and fluidly moving throughout the Abyss. They heard roars as they'd struck down the three Dreamers, they'd seen the infection grow brighter and stronger near the surface, threatening to burst forth. Ghost had to do something, and now would be the time. The second calling would be resolved today, right here, right now.</p><p> </p><p>Descending down the well, they land with a hard thud. Wings bustle beneath their cloak, the shadows that have replaced the presence of mothwing curling neatly around them. A mantis claw hidden underneath, and the crystal heart tucked away as well. They'd worked hard to reach this point. They had to succeed now, or they would die trying. Not that Ghost had any reason to fear death. It wasn't pleasant, by any means, but ever since they'd descended into the Abyss and faced the means of their birth, they knew that it was more a minor inconvenience than an actual danger. They'd died in various and equally perilous ways on their journey. This death, if there were to be one, would simply be another to drop onto the steadily growing pile.</p><p> </p><p>Their thoughts swirl as they enter the Temple of the Black Egg, thoughts that were nonexistent just as their hatred was because they were hollow through and through. They are mighty surprised to see Hornet standing there, not even bothering to turn her head to face them as they approach. They walk past her, gazing at the vibrant orange light that pours from the opening. Ghost remembers their first time entering the Temple, the first time that they met Quirrel. They remember the last, too, but they can't think about that. They need to think hollowing thoughts, that they are absent, fully empty, that there is nothing within them. They are hollow, there is nothing to think about other than the task they have been called to complete.</p><p> </p><p>That's a lie, technically, since they have so much Geo that they're never going to get to spend, and their wings are never going to grow to full size, and they were never going to truly realize how powerful their Pure Nail was which would mean the Nailsmith's death was in vain, and they would never get to host that funeral for Myla, and- "I'm impressed, Little Ghost," Hornet interrupts their spiraling thoughts, causing for their head to turn towards her. "You've burdened yourself with the fate of this world, yet you still stand strong. To break the Dreamer's seals would alone be considered an impossible task, but to accept that void inside yourself, that casts you as something rather exceptional."</p><p> </p><p>One of Hornet's hands raise, gesturing to the doorway. "The path is opened. One way or another an end awaits inside." A pause, her gaze fixating into the orange tinted darkness that remained within the Black Egg. Her tone swiftly grows firm, harsh, far more in line with how she normally spoke towards them. "I won't be joining you in this. That space is built to sustain your likes. Its bindings would drain me were I to join. Don't be surprised. I'll not risk my own life in your attempt, though if the moment presents I'll aid as I'm able." Her needle absently is shown, presenting itself to Ghost.</p><p> </p><p>They really, really wish that they could talk. They wanted to tell Hornet that they had this, that they didn't have this, that they were ready, that they weren't ready. They turned to head inside before their thoughts could grow rampant once again. They were hollow, they had no thoughts, they had no will, no mind. They were fulfilling their destiny. Forced onto them, really. Ghost had no way to complain, no way to say that it was not fair. The darkness was almost welcoming, but the orange glow left them unnerved. They strolled forward until they reached something close enough to a bench. They settled, folding their hands beneath their cloak.</p><p> </p><p>This was it. This was the end. They were going to save Hallownest from the infection. They were going to stop the problem at the source. They fiddled with their charms, not sure what sort of fight would be at hand - or a fight at all. They wish they'd taken the time to find all the charms throughout the lands. Only three remained absent from their collection, but it was something that they never would be able to do once this deed was completed. If the Hollow Knight had been sealed, Ghost supposed they would be as well. But there were no new Dreamers waiting in the wings, were there? Ghost would've thought they'd heard of such plans. All the more reason for them to be fully assured that they were hollow. They settle with a build, standing up again. Orange globs of pure disease center a doorway. The time had come.</p><p> </p><p>Suspended high in the air was the Hollow Knight. From the angle that they were looking at, they really looked more like a cocoon than an actual vessel other than the other's gleaming cracked shell that mirrored their own, reflecting the orange light in the room. Ghost really wanted to change the memorial in the City of Tears to be the 'Almost Hollow Knight', but that would require thought, which they did not have. Ghost was hollow, they were the real hollowed one, and they would save Hallownest through their own sacrifice. The chains nearby glistened brightly, and a few strikes of their nail caused them to shatter and disappear. One by one, Ghost dispatched the chains. Lowering their nail once the last chain was broken, they felt confusion flood them - another thing that Ghost did not have because they were fully hollow. Then, they became very aware of the heavy thud that sounded behind them, and slowly they turned back to the center of the room. The Hollow Knight broke free of the last few chains that wrapped around them.</p><p> </p><p>The most painful screech they'd ever heard erupted from the other, taller void being. A shudder passed through Ghost as they braced themself against the sheer power behind the cry. They didn't know what sort of tactics the Hollow Knight had. Training? Ghost hadn't been trained until they'd met the three Nailmasters, or at least there had been no other training that they could remember. They find themselves immediately falling prey to a counter, getting struck down their shell from the other's longer and more powerful nail when they go for the first blow. They wince, dashing away. A Shade Spirit launches from their body, slamming into their opponent with the distance gained from their dash. The Hollow Knight continued onward, unphased by the use of focused soul, swinging several times at Ghost. A flap of Ghost's budding wings throw them over the Hollow Knight's head. They downstrike off their opponent's larger and far more cracked shell, and are then slammed by a stabbing motion as the taller void creature charges forward once they touch the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost stumbles their way through the battle. Descending Dark is their saving grace, as the darkness protects them from the Hollow Knight's nail for a few crucial seconds with each usage. A roar sounds again from the other, the third? The second? Ghost isn't certain. They are completely and utterly baffled, despite the fact that they had no mind to think because they were hollow, when the other began stabbing themself through with their own nail. Orange liquid spills out from behind the Hollow Knight, cascading down the nearby wall. Their grip on their nail tightens, watching the Hollow Knight collapse onto their knees. They stride forward, watching. It was unnerving to watch, but Ghost was not unnerved because they were totally hollow.</p><p> </p><p>The Hollow Knight stood up once again, and orange goop began to fly out of their chest. Ghost dashed through one of the pulsing blobs, delivering a few more quick slashes to their opponent. Now they knew where to strike - right through the other's chest. When the taller void being jumps, Ghost catches them with an Abyss Shriek. They really aren't sure how that works since they have no mouth to scream - which they will be irritated with at another time - but it works wonders. It does not keep the Hollow Knight from crashing down on top of them. First, the other's longer nail impales their smaller body. Pillars of void and infection fused light rise up from the floor, and Ghost finds themself being caught in a geyser of sheer pain.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost manages to struggle into a stand. The Hollow Knight pauses briefly, allowing them time to see how badly injured they already were from just a few minutes of combat. They don't have much longer to concentrate on such things, as an opening makes itself known as the Hollow Knight began to stab themself through the chest again. It is gruesome, and grotesque, but they have to take advantage of the opening because they are hollow and cannot feel any pity. There is no pity, there is no emotion, there is just being hollow and that was that. After all, they had no mind to be disgusted with, no thoughts to complain about how horrifying this whole ordeal was. Their adversary rises up into the air, and the orange goop in their chest swells profusely. Ghost winces as another roar sounds, and the infection splatters around them. Nimbly they dodge and get close, once again unleashing an Abyss Shirek.</p><p> </p><p>Down the Hollow Knight collapses, once again on their knees. Slowly they rise into a stand, and begin to cry out once more. Ghost stumbles away, preparing to focus their soul to heal themselves in a moment where there was no nail slamming through their form, healing from the complete beating they just took. How many more blows could they have taken? Ghost isn't certain, and they are brought out of thoughts that they definitely don't have. They hear a familiar noise, one that they were not expecting at all. A needle flies from the doorway that Ghost could have sworn was closed with a spell of binding, the needle embedding itself into the Hollow Knight's shell. Ghost takes a step back as Hornet flies into the room, silk tying up the Hollow Knight and keeping them bound onto their knees. The Hollow Knight's head was lowered to the perfect striking range.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost slowly shuffles forward, rearing back, and unleashes a Great Slash onto the Hollow Knight's shell. The strike went downward, leaving a giant mark against the other's face. Writhing in pain, the Hollow Knight frees themself from Hornet's silk bindings. She grunts and collapses a few paces away. Something told Ghost that they were not supposed to do that, that the move they'd just performed was incorrect on ten thousand and eighty three different levels. They were rushing in the moment, struggling, as again the Hollow Knight brings their nail onto Ghost. The strike hurts and lands true, and Ghost can feel their own shell struggling against the damage they'd received. The healing they had done prior was for naught, and Ghost is made aware that void is leaking through their body. There isn't much more that they can take. The Hollow Knight jumps back, and one last Shade Soul does the trick. Orange goop explodes forth from the Hollow Knight as they wail, struggling against the ground in a manner similar to all great foes Ghost has faced on their journey.</p><p> </p><p>They focus the last of their remaining soul to heal. Ghost can't help but notice that the orange gas flowing from the Hollow Knight drafts towards them as they do so. They feel prompted to continue, focusing soul, dragging the orange light into themself. Down into their void the light goes, continues going, until the light in the room is gone.</p><p> </p><p>Their shell explodes with complete and utter pain. The roar is loud, struggling in the sea of void that constitutes themself. They stagger briefly, head slowly raising up. They feel their form trembling, but they focus entirely on shoving the infection down. Down, down, and deeper down. They are one with the void, it is unified at their call. They continue shoving, the pain in their head receding. They hear the noise of chains, the burn of magic, but they are focusing and cannot allow themself a moment of distraction. The voidheart probably had something to do with it, but they didn't have the time or brainpower to deviate from focusing as if their life depended on it. Technically it did, as it felt like their head was attempting to break open like a chest filled with Geo. They focus, they keep focusing until their head is stilled and the light has been devoured by the darkness within. </p><p> </p><p>If they had eyes, they'd likely blind. Around them rest several chains, clearly supposed to be wrapped around them. Ghost was no where near the Hollow Knight's size, and to them it seemed as if they'd fallen right through them as they'd tried to hoist the new vessel onto the ceiling. They shake their head and focus again, healing the last of the residual damage from the fight. There was no more orange goop around, but there was something far more worrisome.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet was laying on the ground, still. Hadn't she said that this place would drain her? Panic fills them, and they frantically rush over. They feel weak from their struggle against the infection, but they know good and well that it is gone. They shake her profusely, trying to force her to awaken. She was going to die, too, wasn't she? They couldn't let that happen. They grab her and hoist most of her over their head, saddled between their horns. A crystal dash is prepared, sending them flying out of the room. Ghost briefly was thankful that Hornet didn't go flying off their head the moment they began moving, and rather grateful that she was lighter than she looked.</p><p> </p><p>The exit to the Black Egg was sealed, and Ghost had to stop before they crashed into the newly placed door. How was it sealed? Did someone already have a new Dreamer in the wings, ready to swoop in the moment that the infection was contained? Ghost was fairly certain they'd ran this thought through before, a thought that they shouldn't have because they were hollow. They'd think about it later, except they wouldn't because they were hollow, taking a few paces to close the distance between themself and the door. They did not have as much soul left as they would - and they immediately realize they should have saved it all for trying to destroy this door rather than heal themselves. There weren't even any enemies on their way to the well or to the hot springs that could really cause them enough damage to crack open like a ripened melon. They hadn't been on the brink of death! How stupid they had been for doing that!</p><p> </p><p>They shoved away that anger, reminding themself that Hornet was currently being drained away by the Black Egg to probably die sometime in the near future, likely a few minutes if they didn't hurry up. Hopefully there was no seal of binding on the door - and if there was, hopefully it had just been applied to the outside. It had to be hastily made after all, since Ghost didn't think they'd spent too long shoving the infection into the void contained within themself. They slid Hornet off their head, and moved closer to their latest opponent: architecture. Rapidly they strike at the door, hearing their Pure Nail clink against the stone. They wished they had a mouth to scream out a profanity or two. That would make them feel way better.</p><p> </p><p>They lift their head, eyeing the rest of the door. They grab their mantis claw from beneath their cloak, and begin to clamber up the side of the door. If they were careful, they could probably wedge their nail through a weakened part of the wall and pry the door open that way. The seal. Whatever it was, Ghost didn't have the time or mental energy to think about it. They shouldn't even be thinking in the first place. They don't have time to think about not thinking and so they settle for wedging their nail in the door and performing a Descending Dark to yank the nail down. The nail didn't give, the door did, and Ghost immediately realized the door was likely going to crush Hornet.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost lands and grabs one of Hornet's horns, yanking her out of the way of the door falling inward just in time. The debris crumbles, the door breaking into several larger pieces. They give themselves a small shake to free themself of the dust, pulling her onto their head and striding forth from the Black Egg. That had been one incredibly hearty afternoon. Eyes turn to where infection used to seep throughout the temple. Now there was silence, and the orange tendrils steadily withering away.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost wished they could breathe a sigh of relief, but they had no mouth to sigh with. They carefully shuffle their cloak, retrieving their map. The nearest hot spring wasn't too far. Hot springs solved almost all problems except for infection, and so they figured they should give it a go. They prepare another crystal dash, adjust where Hornet awkwardly sits on their head, and blasted off. They flew over the head of a nearby tiktik, which seemed to be currently in the midst of struggling back to awareness. With the infection gone, Ghost could only hope no massive vengeflies would be swooping down from the ceiling to nail them in the head. A glance was given to the well that marked the entrance to Hallownest from Dirtmouth. Hot spring first, a hot spring was far more likely to heal the both of them. Ghost could settle for a bench, but Hornet could not.</p><p> </p><p>Next was something that Ghost had always called an elevator shaft despite there clearly being no elevator within it. What sort of room was it? They didn't know. They never had a word to use to describe such a thing. How about a giant room with lots of dangling platforms that reminded them of a place in the City of Tears that was far more annoying because of all lance sentries fluttering about that nailed them every time they tried to make a jump. If they had a dictionary, perhaps later they could spend time searching for the correct term for the room hat they currently were dropping down through. More important matters were presenting themselves, such as Hornet maybe possibly most likely being dead. The rest of the sprint to the hot spring was a blur to Ghost. Their nail hadn't needed to be used, which they were quite grateful for. Dropping Hornet into the hot spring, Ghost then turned to the next most important task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>The bench in the hot spring cave was missing. They charged through the water with a dash, staring at the legs that remained stuck to the ground. Someone, very clearly, had ripped the bench free of its legs and made off with it. As if Hornet possibly being dead wasn't bad enough! This had been one of their favorite benches! One of the first benches that they'd ever encountered, gone, as if it was nothing more than a souvenir. Irritation that should not exist just as their hate and thoughts did not prickled through them as they stomped back to the warm waters where their sibling rested.</p><p> </p><p>If they had a mouth, Ghost was very certain that bubbles would be forming as they sunk back down into the hot spring. They finally reached over to help Hornet sit up so her face wasn't sinking down into the healing properties of the pearly colored water. They fiddled with their hands, brandishing their nail to spin the pearly colored water. Sometimes Ghost liked to think that the hot spring was soup. It was childish thinking, but it helped to ease their nerves during this time of crisis. It was laughable, how easily it compared to their procrastination thoughts of opening a food stand. They watched the water bubble and spin around from their influence. What was equally childish was stealing a bench. How did someone make off with an entire bench? They had absolutely no clues, but were certain that they could find the culprit soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet coughed, jerking Ghost's attention up from the pearly colored water. She wheezed, and shook her head rapidly. Warm water was sent flying, Ghost raising their cloak to protect themself from the spray. "Where are- what," their sibling stammered, slowly trying to stand up. Her legs trembled and crumpled beneath her, Ghost paddling over to keep her head from crashing underneath the waves again. "How are you... never mind, how are <em>we</em> here right now? Did you carry me all this way?" </p><p> </p><p>Ghost nodded their head. It was nice when people asked them questions with only two possible answers. 'Yes' and 'no' were two answers Ghost could easily give with a nod or shake of their head. Directions were also easy, and they brandished their map while shimmying closer to Hornet. They decided to ignore her stiffening up with their closer presence. Ghost traced their hand along the path they took, and then tapped the pin that marked the hot spring they were currently in.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't suppose you can explain how we managed to escape the Black Egg," Hornet realized once Ghost had finished their demonstration. A sigh came from their sibling as Ghost shook their head. "Well. I suppose a thank you is in order." Her head turns, looking out the tunnel that led to the hot spring. "And the infection is.... gone? Just like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Hornet slowly scratched her head while Ghost nodded, thumping a hand against their chest. They supposed she found it hard to believe, seeing as currently the both of them were outside of the temple where only the combined strength of it and the Hollow Knight had even managed to keep it at bay. But there was something important now that they had to address. They raised their hands, beginning to gesture wildly at where the bench had previously been located. Hornet stared at them in a manner they took as incredulous, her head lowering a little. "The bench? Yes, I'm pretty sure there was a bench here before. What about it?"</p><p> </p><p>Ghost, in addition to a mouth, wished they had a way to be more expressive. They grabbed both sides of their head in exasperation, shaking their head once their hands lowered. They made more erratic gestures to where the bench had once been, sending the water of the hot spring flying. Hornet raised her own hand to pull her cloak in front of her face, shielding herself from Ghost's fitful dance. "Okay, okay. Calm down, please, you're making everything spin." For Hornet, Ghost decided, they would settle their rage. They were too busy settling to remember their mantra about not having thoughts because they were hollow, with their attention devoted to current activities that weighed with far more importance.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet rubbed her shell slowly, another sigh escaping her. "All of my years protecting these lands, and you are by far the most absurd and bizarre creature to grace it. Much more, save it," she muses. Ghost sits back down, sending another splash Hornet's way. "You do realize," Hornet then begins, "that this makes you the new king of Hallownest. You have the mark and, technically, you are the Pale King's child."</p><p> </p><p>If Ghost's eyes could widen within their shell, they probably would. They'd seen the Relic Seeker do such a few times when they dropped in ten wanderer's journals at the same time, demanding enough Geo so they could walk all the way back to Dirtmouth for a lantern. They thought it was a neat looking expression, and it would certainly fit the situation at hand. Ghost was pretty certain they did not want to be king, and they rapidly shook their head. "No? Really? You have the King's Brand. You're the new ruler of Hallownest," Hornet insists.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost jabbed a hand into their chest again. They were a vessel, they were born to die. They probably should have died a long time ago, and many, many times over the course of their time in Hallownest. How they were still alive in the present left them baffled. Their Shade burst from their shell whenever it cracked open, and they would wake up on the closest bench. Hence the absolute fit they needed to have over the bench nearby being gone! They slapped their hands against the water again, fitfully squirming once more. They had no way to communicate with their sibling, no way at all. Maybe they could learn now that the looming threat of the infection was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet shook her head, before her shell turned to glance around her. Ghost found themself mighty happy that she seemed to drop the topic of succession of the kingdom for the time being. The question that rose up next was yet another one that Ghost had no way to answer. "What happened to the Hollow Knight?"</p><p> </p><p>That was not a 'yes' or 'no' question and they really wanted to be irritated that Hornet kept throwing these questions their way when they couldn't actually give a response. Ghost had no way to explain that the other had seemingly disappeared when the infection was focused into their void. They shuffled their cloak so that they could shrug their shoulders, before a hand raised to thoughtfully rub the bottom of their shell. The Hollow Knight was a creature of the void, just like them, surely. They perked up as an idea came to mind, and threw themself back onto their feet.</p><p> </p><p>"The Abyss?" Hornet says slowly, looking at where Ghost was feverishly pointing at their map. "That would make sense, if their Shade is anything remotely as resilient as your own," she replies. "Leave me to rest, ghost of Hallownest. Aiding you against the Hollow Knight has left me drained. I'll join you once I am able." She settled down into the hot spring, head leaning back as the warmth and healing properties of the spring undid the harm of the Black Egg. Ghost began hopping around, pulling their map out once again to begin planning their path. Their shell had already healed from the conflict, they were filled with soul, ready to go. </p><p> </p><p>Tucking away their map once their route through the Fungal Wastes, Royal Waterways, and Ancient Basin were planned thoroughly, Ghost turned their attention to the tunnel that led away from the hot spring. They shuffled out of the water and squeezed their cloak free of any remaining liquid. They slowly put their nail back where it belonged, hoping that fighting would no longer be needed. The infection was gone, sealed within them. Their quest was over. As they walked, they found themselves using the peace to check themselves over. The void within them laid undisturbed. The infection, in its entirety, was gone. Within them was the void, pure. Perhaps Ghost had the voidheart charm to thank, for unifying the void within them to overpower the blinding light of dreams - even if they were hollow, and couldn't thank something, much less a charm that was better at lacking a mind than Ghost was themself. They watched as a few baldurs roll around, ignoring Ghost as they trekked past, continuing to scramble around the Crossroads that were now reclaimed from the infection. </p><p> </p><p>With no hazards in sight and their their mantis claw in hand, Ghost dropped down into the Fungal Wastes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is my first time writing a somewhat serious story in a long, long time. is 7 months a long time? we're gonna go with that. i'm still pretty new to hollow knight, especially lore wise, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost had a love and hate relationship with the Fungal Wastes. On one claw, the gentle hissing of acid and the soft murmurs and whispers of mushrooms no longer unnerved them. With Isma's Tear within their cloak, they held no fear to the acid that they sometimes plummeted into while trying to traverse the landscape. The hatred of their relationship came from those pinkish purple mushrooms that sometimes they could bounce on if they swung their nail downward. Normally Ghost instead wound up slashing at just barely the incorrect angle, and would be sent spinning through the air at a less than pleasant angle. Frankly, they were just glad that these mushrooms hadn't somehow gotten into the Queen's Gardens.</p><p> </p><p>The Wastes were hard to navigate. Ghost became very aware whenever they tried to navigate the Wastes without their compass that they really, really needed to set up a build just for traversing. Getting lost gave them plenty of time to think. Some of their more recently established methods of learning how to get through the Wastes were now gone without the infection. Some of the fungoons were no longer present, and it led to Ghost being mighty confused. They wished they had a mouth to sigh as they spotted a few mantises up ahead. They could not sight, because that would mean that they weren't hollow.</p><p> </p><p>The mantis bowed as Ghost approached them, head dipped and a claw across their chest. Ghost administered a bow of their own, taking care to uphold the tradition of the tribe that lived amongst the mushrooms. They passed by a few more mantises, deciding that they might as well check to see the Mantis Lords - and tell them of the infection's halt. Would they care, Ghost wondered even though they should not be wondering or caring if the powerful tribe cared about the infection's disappearance. They'd never been infected, Ghost knew as much from their combat with the tribe. It meant that Ghost did not have to kill them, that they could stop and yield.</p><p> </p><p>Such couldn't happen in the Crystal Peaks, it didn't happen with a miner that wanted to sing while she worked-</p><p> </p><p>Their wings spread, keeping them from slamming into the ground of the arena. There the three Mantis Lords sat, as always. Poised, articulate, powerful. As Ghost approached, there was the procedural bowing between both parties. Once such was done, Ghost rapidly waved their arms, trying to gesture one of the Lords over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, challenger," one said as she lifted her head from the bow. Ghost still didn't know their names, but they liked to call this one First because she was the first one to jump down to accept their challenge. First was probably oldest, too, considering that she sat higher than the other two. Or was she simply more powerful? These were thoughts that Ghost should not be having, and so they did their best to dismiss them. "What can we help you with today?"</p><p> </p><p>Getting their point across was normally a long and hardy game of charades. Ghost's paper was limited, used only for mapping out the tunnels and pathways that made up Hallownest. One of the other two mantises rose from their bow. Lefty, Ghost had decided to dub her, solely because she sat to their left. Technically, would she not be Righty, then? What about perspective?</p><p> </p><p>Focus. They had to focus, them slowly nodding their head. There was something serious at hand, far more serious than what they called the Mantis Lords. They didn't think they'd ever know the trio's true names. They brandished their map, presenting it to First. "Hm. This is quite the detailed map," she mused, a claw gently trailing across the paper and chuckled. "Ah. Look, our room is so massive by scale! You've got an eye for proportions!" She chittered a laugh, gesturing for her sisters to come to her.</p><p> </p><p>"That they do indeed," Righty chattered in response. She looked down at the paper while Ghost pointed towards the entryway to the Royal Waterways. "The Royal Waterways? Nasty flukes swarm that place. I'd never lay claw in those nasty depths." She gagged upon finishing her words, claw raising to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost pointed once more to the closest entryway to the Royal Waterways. Lefty leaned her head closer to the paper, claw scratching at her horns. "They've been through the Royal Waterways, see? Its mapped out, every little room and detour. What about the Waterways? Is there something blocking the path?" She asked. When the being of the void shook their head, a grumble sounded from the mantis. "I'm afraid I'm not grasping what you're wanting." Lefty admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Righty suddenly jerked her head upright. "Oh! I bet they're wanting an escort!" She pushed her claws together in excitement, only to loosen her rigid position when Ghost shook their head. An escort? Ghost had beaten the three in battle. How could they possibly think that their escort would keep them safe? Sheer numbers? They didn't have the heart to ignore such an honest offer. They chose to reluctantly nod, pointing their hand once more at the entryway. They clambered up the steep wall that led back into the Mantis Village, with the Mantis Lords easily able to leap up the sheer height with strength alone.</p><p> </p><p>The other residents of the village bowed to their lords as they passed. In all of Hallownest, Ghost had to say that the Mantis Village had always been a safe spot for them next to the Resting Grounds. Here they had no fear of being stuck down. The mantises bowed, acknowledging their strength and their prowess with their nail. It meant a safe travel through the village, and an always welcoming space for them to settle. It was much unlike Deepnest to the West, where dirtcarvers had attacked them off a bench more than a few times. Their one moment of peace within a hostile land, and they had still been attacked.</p><p> </p><p>Traveling alone was the norm to Ghost. They were used to traveling at their own pace, with everything around them possibly being a hazard. With three powerful mantises around them? Ghost felt no such worries. Their nails were held tight within claw, Ghost settling their pace just behind First but equal to that of Lefty and Righty. It felt... peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Ghost couldn't help but think of themself behind Hornet, and next to the Hollow Knight. Siblings, sticking together, venturing through the Hallownest newly freed from the infection. Not together for safety in numbers, but together to be together in its sincerest form. Ghost skipping around a healthy Hollow Knight, Hornet shaking her head in disbelief. All too good to be true. They wanted it desperately, craving, despite the fact that they were hollow and should not want something, especially in no desperate manner. </p><p> </p><p>"I will say," Righty commented, her gaze falling onto one of the nearby mushroom creatures, "they are certainly less hostile than the norm." She moved away from her sisters briefly, moving close to ambloom. Their head tipped up at the mantis, before they struggled away. The orange thorns on their cap were faded now, turning to a more natural silver hue.</p><p> </p><p>First nodded her head in agreement, eyes watching as Righty scurried back to her self appointed position. Ghost wished that they could loudly proclaim that they were the cause. They had devoured the infection at it's source, shoved into the deepest part of their void. They were purely hollow and, therefore, they could not wish to tell the Mantis Lords that they were the cause. Their hands squeezed together beneath their cloak. They continued to walk in newly reclaimed silence.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here, challenger," First said, voice as cool and calculated as always. Precise and to the point, her pointing to the pathway up ahead. Blocked by a giant steel door, wrapped up in chains. Ghost remembered using the City Crest to get through there the first time. It had slammed shut shortly after. Countless times their map had led them back here for the fastest path, but they'd never marked it as being entirely blocked off. They'd found a way back through several hours later, leaping up through the roof and performing a Descending Darkness to crash back into the Fungal Wastes. Ghost wanted to laugh - even the Mantis Lords got lost and had led them to the City of Tears and not the Royal Waterways! It didn't matter - a simple detour wasn't too much an issue.</p><p> </p><p>They shouldn't want to laugh, they reminded themself sharply. They were hollow. They were hollow and they were containing the infection. They did not want to laugh, they did not want travelling companions. They could not want, they could not hope.</p><p> </p><p>"It was nice, getting out for once," Lefty then commented, bringing Ghost from their internalized thoughts that did not exist because they were hollow. She came to stand next to First, and Righty to the other side. One last bow between both parties, Ghost's cloak ruffling from the cool breeze of the City of Tears passing through the doorway. "We will see you soon."With the bow complete, the Mantis Lords rushed back into the Fungal Wastes.</p><p> </p><p>Clambering over the sealed doorway, Ghost landed harshly against the moist stone. They began the sprint through the City of Tears, dodging past the husks that were groggily moving about. Awoken from what should have been an eternal sleep, a permanent infection of the mind. It made for easy passage through the City, jumping over and zooming through at the swiftest pace they could manage while not tripping. Crystals sprouted from their feet and they blasted forth from one wall, clearing large  sections in single bounds.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost dropped down into the Waterways through a small hatch in the floor, one they remember opening with a key from Sly's shop. They wished they had a voice to grunt their disgust at the slimy water that seeped up to greet their feet. They dropped down, taking the time to rest on the closest bench. They felt small aches cease, the void within themselves churning. Ghost settled briefly, again ensuring that no light had escaped the utter devouring nature of the void they had been born from. Nerves that they should not have were prickled, but they were not, for they were hollow.</p><p> </p><p>Once they felt energy in full return to their limbs, they rose from the bench and dashed off. That meant crossing through the Dung Defender's room. Dung, apparently, was what this room consisted mostly of. Not they Ghost really knew what it was, other than the Dung Defender really liked to curl it into balls and throw the compacted items right into their face. He was asleep below, and sadly Ghost hadn't been able to wake him for quite some time. Perhaps it had been the infection? Maybe now there would be hope as all the infection was gone.</p><p> </p><p>They dropped down through the massive chasm laid with spikes. They felt their head nearly slam into the wooden platforms on more than one occasion, but the flap of their wings kept them safe from slamming against the floor too hard.  The Ancient Basin was an easy stroll downward, avoiding the bugs that had died without the infection there to keep them running. Their orange eyes had been so unnerving. Ghost knew they were invasive after all. They knew from long ago, a memory that had only recently been returned to them. The creation of the voidheart had been the result, the unification of the void under their will.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the Abyss was always an odd feeling. The call of the void had been stilled, one of the two calls that had summoned Ghost back to Hallownest. The void unified beneath their will, the void that made up their very composition - and that of their siblings. <em>Siblings! I'm here!</em> Ghost's voice launched itself through the void that hung in the air as they descended down to the near bottom. A few shades that had yet to lay to rest floated towards Ghost at their call. <em>Hello siblings!</em></p><p> </p><p>White eyes peered into Ghost's own form, and the duo of shades slowly spun around their still living sibling. <em>Hi sibling!</em> Came their response, lowering at a pace similar to that of Ghost's descent. Getting rid of the spikes along the walls was on Ghost's priority list, now that the infection deal was over and done. <em>Have you come to rest with us?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Kind of!</em> Ghost replied, waving a hand somewhat. <em>I'm sure I can chill here for a bit!</em> A pause as Ghost's feet landed down on the hard shells of their siblings that made up the floor. They knew better than to give it much thought. Most of those siblings were at rest within the deeper void, and Ghost certainly didn't wish to disturb their rest. <em>Have you seen Hollow's shade here? Big sibling?</em> Ghost asked, watching as a third, a fourth, a fifth shade came floating over.</p><p> </p><p>Tendrils raised up from one of the shade's to rub thoughtfully at a nonexistent chin. <em>I think so! They really, really wanted to rest though,</em> they then said, head dipping.</p><p> </p><p><em>Rest is good</em>, another shade noted as they floated a bit lower. Their tendrils gently rubbed a nearby shell. As best they could manage, a sorrowful chatter broke through Ghost's mind. <em>I'd like to rest in a little while. I'm good with chilling around here right now with all my siblings</em>. </p><p> </p><p><em>HOLLOW! IT'S ME, GHOST!</em>  Ghost was still growing used to being able to actually communicate with the other creatures of the void. When such had first occurred, the voidheart overriding the hatred their siblings held for their King's Brand, they had been utterly estatic. Chatting for the longest amount of time, wishing the best for their siblings until they had to return to their duties of stopping the infection. <em>HOLLOW I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU</em>! They called out once more as they arrived at the massive void sea to the east. The five shades followed after them, floating aimlessly in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, out from the void sea, emerged their sibling. Their shade was large, larger than Ghost anticipated for them to be. After all, every other shade that Ghost had met and spoke to had been around the same size as their own. Hollow's shade had eyes that were quite dim, and a crack that mimicked the one of their shell remained present. <em>Hello,</em> they said slowly, floating lazily away from the void sea. <em>Is something wrong? I thought I'd be good to rest</em>, they said, trailing off as a yawn made its way into Ghost's mind.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost waved one of their hands. <em>Eh, kind of! Hornet really wants to talk to you. I really would like to, too!</em> They then insisted, pointing back the way they came. <em>C'mon, Hollow! C'mon!</em> Ghost reached up to grab one of Hollow's tendrils. They tugged the shade further from the shoreline, with the other shades swiftly spinning around them. </p><p> </p><p><em>Go with them, Hollow!</em> One of the siblings chattered, spinning in a small circle through the air.</p><p> </p><p>Hollow managed a static sigh, their shade lowering back towards the ground. <em>I'd love to, really, but I'm so tired. I held the infection for so long, I held and dealt with Her for years upon years. I do not think that I can take it any longer. Please let me rest, please!</em> Their voice rose to a near beg, their form sinking lower and lower.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost shook their head. <em>No, Hollow! There's so much you've got to see! You've got to see the City of Tears, you gotta see how pretty the Blue Lake is!</em> Ghost insists. They felt a pain within them, they wished that Hollow could meet Quirrel. The other was gone, gone, dead most likely, the body probably at the bottom of the crystal water that if they looked hard enough they'd see. Their head sharply turns to one of the nearby shades, tugging them closer, shaking themself free from their thoughts. Thoughts that shouldn't exist, couldn't exist. <em>Back me up! What would you want to do, if you could go anywhere?</em></p><p> </p><p>The shade released a thoughtful hum, their head tipping to the side. Ghost could feel the shade tentatively reaching into their own mind, searching for the answer to the question. Ghost felt pity for the shades, the shades that had never left the Abyss. They floated aimlessly, stuck between rest and restlessness. Ghost decided to lend the shade some of their most wonderful memories. Walking through the Teacher's Archives with Quirrel, the relief of the hot spring in Deepnest, the joy of learning under the Nailmasters. <em>There's so much to do,</em> the shade settled for saying.</p><p> </p><p>Hollow grumbled, shaking their head much like how Ghost had moments before. <em>There's no shell left for me. It's gone. I don't know why it's gone, but it's gone.</em> Their shade rested on the ground, looking up at Ghost with their pearly eyes. The crack on their face was unsightly, and Ghost found their attention being dragged to such quite rapidly. Not having actual eyes was a saving grace for them to never seem rude for their stares. They could not blink, they could not emote, which meant that Ghost was truly and fully hollow. <em>I can't... There's no way. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ghost shrugged their shoulders. <em>So, you gotta stick around to find out! C'mon! </em>They continued to insist, pointing once more the way they came. <em>You've gotta at least let us try to let you see all the world has to offer to make up for all the time you were stuck in the Temple</em>. </p><p> </p><p><em>It's not worth it. I just want to rest. Please, you've gotta understand!</em> Hollow insisted, once more a shake of their head accompanying their mental words. <em>I don't want to see anything. I don't want to do anything. Please, please</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost moved closer, gently grabbing Hollow's tendrils once more. <em>You've got to try. We've got to try. SIBLINGS!</em> Ghost raised their voice, looking backwards to where the main room of the Abyss was. <em>HELP ME BRING HOLLOW UP TO THE DOOR!</em> They commanded. They felt the voidheart stir from where it would forever rest on their cloak, and watched as siblings slowly came pouring from the entryway. Thousands of sets of eyes, thousands of imperfect siblings coming to the call of the one who unified the void under their will.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ghost, please, don't,</em> Hollow began to again insist. Their protests fell on deaf ears as surging forth came the many tangled arms of their siblings. Like a basket they carried Hollow back to where a seal had kept their siblings from leaving for far, far too long. Ghost wished that they'd opened it up sooner rather than later. They wished that they'd immediately raced back to the Abyss upon getting the Brand. They hadn't know what the King's Brand even did. At the time, they thought that it would open all the heavy wooden and steel doors that locked off the City of Tears. Now they knew. They had no room for guilt, because they were hollow.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hollow, </em>Ghost began as a flap of their wings brought them up to the ledge. Their siblings floated nearby, hanging in the air. <em>You can still rest if you want to. I just want you to give living another chance. You don't have to deal with the infection anymore. It's gone for good. It's never coming back. There's so much for you to do - so much I want to do with you!</em> Ghost could already imagine it. Swimming around in the Blue Lake, searching for the prettiest crystals in Crystal Peak, bowing with the mantises of the Mantis Village. It was all so clear within their mind, a vivid mental image that they should not have because they should not be able to think.</p><p> </p><p>The vessel groaned, releasing a burst of static into the air. Their head shook slowly, floating up a bit higher. Finally, Ghost saw their stance change, weakening, caving in. <em>Alright. I'll give it a shot. For you, for red sister, and for all our siblings that can't</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost waved one of their hands. <em>Actually, I'm working on that too. Kind of. I've got all the time to work on it now!</em> They cheered. Their waving hand grabbed onto one of Hollow's tendrils, and they began to gently tug the shade away from the homely call of the Abyss. <em>Thanks siblings! I'll get you all another chance too!</em> They began to hop and flutter up through the Ancient Basin, rising alongside their sibling. Ghost stared at some nearby spikes, and they felt irritation rise up. They would get rid of these spikes, too. Every single spike that they could possibly manage to remove, they would. They should not feel irritated, for they were hollow, but they did. They shouldn't feel fear for such a thing, for they were hollow, but they did.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, the shades of their many siblings watched the duo go. <em>I think I'm gonna take a nap while I wait for them to figure things out,</em> one thought with a slow wave of a tendril.</p><p> </p><p><em>Same, </em>a few other siblings echoed, and downward they descended back into the Abyss.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is wrong with their shade?" Ghost could understand Hornet's inquiry. After all, it was not every day that she got to see two of her siblings walking about, even if in Hollow's case it was more so floating. Ghost nor Hollow could actually answer Hornet, and so Ghost settled for making explosion motions with their hands. Their sister sighed and shook her head, something that Ghost was beginning to notice as being quite common with her.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost had no need to ascend too far into Hallownest to again meet with Hornet. They could clearly tell that she was still exhausted, but certainly better with the aid of the hot spring. The effects of the Black Egg temple were strong, even if Ghost hadn't quite noticed them. Their ability to work with soul had been unhindered while they fought the Hollow Knight. Thinking of them prompted Ghost to turn and look at their exhausted sibling. Hornet had met up with the two right at the entryway into the City of Tears, where the void filtering up from the Ancient Basin could not reach.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet ushered Hollow's shade closer, looking at the crack that lined their right eye. "I have a couple ideas for what we can do to get the Hollow Knight a new shell." She pointed her needle back the way Ghost and Hollow had traveled. "In Deepnest, there's a fellow that makes masks for a living. If I combine the mask with some of the work in the Weaver's Den, I might be able to make a shell that can contain their shade."</p><p> </p><p>Ghost thoughtfully rubbed the bottom of their shell, but was quick to stop for that required thought and they certainly did not think. Hollow, they were hollow, they were fully hollow in every single way. "Next is probably going to be fruitless, but the Pale Lady in her Gardens. We can ask her and see if she can guide us on the right track to make a new shell." Hornet then proposed. Hollow winced at the mentioning of going to meet their mother, their shade curling upwards. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." With Hornet's words, Ghost nodded their head.</p><p> </p><p><em>We can wait to visit her after we get you a new shell. Or never, that's perfectly fine too! I still want you to see the gardens</em>, Ghost said, giving their sibling a small nudge. The taller vessel's shade craned down to look at them as Ghost spoke, before nodding their head.</p><p> </p><p>"Lastly is an option that will likely' be quite distasteful," Hornet then mused, looking between the two beings of void before her. "We can try to find a shell down in the Abyss that's big enough to hold you." That caused for Ghost to visibly cringe, their hands clenching beneath their cloak. "As I said, distasteful. I'm hoping the first option pans out," Hornet said before Ghost could get too far in waving their arms in a windmill 'hell no' answering fashion. "I'll head to Deepnest to speak to the Mask Maker. It's quite dangerous there, and I certainly do not wish to take the Hollow Knight there while they're so vulnerable. You two stay here, maybe help some of the bugs that are just now waking up. I should be back shortly."</p><p> </p><p>Watching their sister zip away, Ghost clapped their hands together after she had disappeared from sight. <em>I've got an idea, Hollow!</em> They chattered, giddily shuffling closer to their sibling. <em>I think I know just were we can get you a new shell in, like, half the time it'll take Hornet to get back!</em></p><p> </p><p><em>She wanted us to stay here,</em> Hollow insisted as they floated a little bit lower. Their voice was heavily laced with exhaustion. <em>I don't see why I can't see all of Hallownest like this. Why do I have to push my burden on to Hornet? On to you?</em></p><p> </p><p>Ghost's clapping sputtered down to a halt. <em>You're not burdening us!</em> Ghost insisted, shaking their head rapidly. <em>You will never be a burden! You've got no burdens to carry! No burden, no sibling of mine is a burden!</em> They then continued. A hand grabbed one of the Hollow Knight's tendrils, pulling them close.</p><p> </p><p>They remembered seeing this motion a few times while they were in the Mantis Village. Where two of the mantises would wrap claws around each other, gently, reassuringly. Ghost felt that now was as good a time as any to practice. They were quite smaller than the Hollow Knight's shade, but did their best to wrap their arms around them. They wished that they could smile when Hollow slowly moved to hug them back. <em>Okay</em>, came Hollow's weak response, which was more than enough for Ghost.</p><p> </p><p>With a nod of their head, Ghost tugged the shade back towards the Ancient Basin's entrance. <em>Okay. We gotta go back down there, but not too far! I want you to stay close to me until we get close to where I'mma do some stuff, alright</em>? Once Hollow nodded their head in agreement, they launched themself into a free fall downwards. They felt static surge forth from the other's shade, but paid it no mind. They'd teach Hollow how to have fun eventually.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why are we here</em>? Hollow looked at the remains of the White Palace before the two vessels. Gaseous void slowly spun upwards through faint cracks in the ground. <em>There's nothing here but a kingsmould. I don't think a kingsmould shell will work for me,</em> they then continued, shaking their head. Their words were layered with emotions, emotions that marked Hollow as not actually being Hollow. The Almost Hollow Knight, that was what Ghost wanted that mural changed to. They were certain they'd thought such before, but they didn't think because they were the real hollow one. They couldn't understand why their sibling, for some reason, sounded completely and utterly unnerved.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost summoned their Dream Nail from their cloak, twirling it a few times and juggling it between their hands. <em>There's something in there I'mma get. Shouldn't take long. Marginally.</em> They pulled back the nail, watching the gleaming light surge forth from the blade. Hollow's head tipped in confusion, and Ghost briefly forgot that no one but themself could see the light the blade generated. Their awoken blade made contact with the kingsmould, and their shell with the ground.</p><p> </p><p><em>GHOST</em>, they heard Hollow blast into their mind, but steadily faded away as their consciousness fled. Into the dream world they went, into the White Palace they entered, and through it's perils they trotted. Buzzsaws, spikes, spears, and wingmoulds were no match for Ghost, mostly. They quickly realized that most of their charms were still set for combat, and more often than not their Long Nail sent them flying directly in spikes above them faster than they would have liked. It was an annoyance, for sure, but one that they overcame. Most of the obstacles were avoidable with those odd levers still activated from the last time that they'd passed through here. Frankly, Ghost had entirely forgotten that they'd smacked those levers with their nail before, and that the small fractures of their mask from flying straight into buzzsaws were avoidable.</p><p> </p><p>Ascending upwards once more, the rooms beginning to grow darker. Ghost shuffled past the destroyed bodies of a handful of kingsmoulds, and back into their father's throne room. He was still on the ground, his shell cracked from Ghost's own doing. They remembered driving their nail through him repeatedly. They unleashed all their anger, their frustrations, everything that had been pent up over years upon years of being locked away, wandering aimlessly, being deemed not good enough.</p><p> </p><p>They weren't good enough though. They weren't hollow. They thought, they felt, they perceived and they acted. They were not hollow. They were flawed, and that was the reason for the door of the Abyss being slammed into their face. They were not hollow. They never were, and never would be. That was why they were sealed. Throughout their journey through Hallownest, that one thought of being hollow had been what allowed them to prevail.</p><p> </p><p>If they were not hollow, Ghost found themself thinking, then how were they still containing the Radiance? The Pale King had needed a pure vessel, one with no mind to think and no voice to cry suffering. He needed a mindless creature that would obey, that had no mind for the infection to take. If being hollow wasn't even a requirement, because they were - they were <em>not</em> - hollow, then why had all their siblings suffered the fate of being locked into the Abyss? Why did Ghost deserve to be locked into the Abyss? <em>Why, </em>they asked the Pale King's corpse. There was no response. Striking the carcass with their Dream Nail only yielded a single, infuriating phrase.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No cost too great.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their Pure Nail struck the Pale King's corpse again. They wedged their weapon beneath his neck. Ghost pried off the Pale King's head, just as they had pried open the door to the Black Egg. It popped off, still in remotely good shape spare the cracks from before. With the head now severed, Ghost settled for whacking the remaining carcass a few more times. <em>I hate you. I hate you so much! I hate and I hate you and I hate your stupid buzzsaws and I hate what you put this kingdom through! You are the worst dad ever! Even the Traitor Lord was probably a better dad than you because at least he buried his child! </em>Ghost screeched, lashing out with their mind to absolutely nothing and no one at all.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost felt their chest heave, their body stiffening up. Slowly their hands raised to their shell, rubbing it free of any debris. <em>Well. Guess what? Guess fucking what? I'm the King now! Ruler! Whatever the word is! I've got your brand and everything! I'm gonna be the best ruler! Nobody is gonna get locked away ever again! Except you! You're gonna stay here and rot forever, because that's what you tried to do to Hollow! To me! To all my siblings! </em>Their hand wrapped around one of the horns that sprouted from the Pale King's head. They raised their Dream Nail, and with a flash of essence, they woke up.</p><p> </p><p>First thing they heard was Hornet screaming, Hollow screaming within their head. Slowly Ghost rose to a stand, the Pale King's head still in their hand. "Ghost of Hallownest," Hornet slowly began, her needle dropped from her hands, "how in the <em>hell</em> did you get that?" Next to her was Hollow, shaking, trembling, for a reason that Ghost likely would never be able to guess or understand. Probably. They knew next to nothing about their sibling. That would be fixed now, Ghost was performing their first acts of ruler. When Ghost only shrugged in response, they heard another sigh - another tally to the list that they saw themself making in the near future as their likely second act as the new ruler of Hallownest.</p><p> </p><p><em>I got you a shell,</em> Ghost happily sent to their sibling's mind, and Hollow promptly threw up a black puddle of void.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost held the Pale King's head with one hand, looking at their two siblings. Hornet had stepped away from the puddle of void that Hollow had produced. Their shade shook and quivered furiously from where they hovered above the pale ground of the Ancient Basin, the White Palace that had long since been destroyed. Moved, technically, Ghost knew better. They'd just been in that moved place, in the dream realm. Where the White Palace had been before mattered not to Ghost. Lemm had said the whole building seemed to have been moved. Was it the move to the Dream Realm, or to the Ancient Basin? They didn't know. There were more important things for them to be concerned with, such as the Pale King's head they held in claw.</p><p> </p><p>What a coward their father was. No father of their's, Ghost knew. They were nothing to him, absolutely nothing. <em>Father,</em> Hollow warbled, hands gripping their horns. Their shade curled and continued to shake, with puffs of void flowing free from the disturbed bundle.  Their head remained low, back hunched over. <em>Ghost, why, why the hell did you think this was a good idea?!</em> A bellow broke into Ghost's mind, causing for the smaller of the void beings to flinch back.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to go and help the citizens in the City of Tears," Hornet said, unaware of the hidden words Hollow had slipped to their sibling. The flinch did no go unnoticed - Ghost figured she thought it was in response to her brutal voice. No, they did not figure, because they did not think. "I had everything regarding the Hollow Knight's new shell under control. The Mask Maker is already working on making the shell. This was entirely unnecessary, a complete act of disobedience against an order." Her words grew cold near the end, and a stutter step backwards was taken from the smallest vessel present.</p><p> </p><p>They had disobeyed an order, Ghost realized. They were hollow. They shouldn't have been able to do that. <em>I thought that it would have been faster than waiting for Hornet,</em> they slowly replied to Hollow. They could feel seething rage from the shade, another jab that affirmed their sibling wasn't hollow like they were. Ghost was the hollow one, not Hollow, they were containing the infection just fine. No Dreamers, no draining, no Black Egg. Pure and unrelenting void.</p><p> </p><p>Hollow threw their head backwards in frustration, before rapidly gesturing to the Pale King's dismembered head. <em>I don't care if it would have been faster? This, this is just- this is so fucked up!</em> They replied, a burst of static accompanying their words. <em>I know that he was shit, but that doesn't mean you can just, you can just drag his head out of nowhere and act like it's not a problem!</em></p><p> </p><p>Ghost waved a hand, catching Hornet's attention. <em>He won't be missing it. Hollow he literally locked thousands of us in the Abyss to die. I think his head was pretty much always empty, so it would go to way better use for you. </em>Foresight, wyrms supposedly had. The Pale King most certainly never saw a discarded vessel coming for his head, now did he?</p><p> </p><p>Power opposed, the statement by the Pale King truly did explain their nature.</p><p> </p><p>They were then made aware that Hornet's silk had ensnared the Pale King's head, yanking it from Ghost's grasp. "Yet I suppose being inconsiderate of your sibling's feelings would go along with being quite hollow," she mused. Turning to Hollow, slipping the dismembered head under her cloak, she once again spoke. "Let us go to the city above, and help those who are waking up from the infection's grasp."</p><p> </p><p><em>I don't WANT father's head!</em> Hollow roared, their shade surging closer to Ghost. The vessel looked up at the being of void before them, their form slumping. The position reminded Ghost of how the other had looked in the Black Egg. Hunched over, weak, infected, pained, pleading to be freed from their father's burden. <em>Hornet had it under control.</em><em> I am going to wait for my new shell. By no means am I ever going to- this was an awful idea.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>I thought you would have liked to at least see his head and know he's dead,</em> Ghost muttered as they began to move towards Hornet, <em>that he can't come and tell you off for not being pure enough. For failing to contain the infection, and whatever other crap he would've hung on your head other than containing the infection on your own.</em> How ironic, Ghost would have thought if they were able to think. They were doing the exact same thing, containing the infection alone.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost was stopped by Hornet drawing her needle. "I'm afraid you're not coming with us, ghost of Hallownest," she then said, her eyes meeting the vessel's own. "Me and the Hollow Knight will attend to the city's residents since you have proven yourself unable. If you really had a mind to think, I would tell you to sit here and think about what sort of situation you just put your sibling in." A pause, her head turning away. "You truly are hollow. I doubt you can even understand what I am saying. Stay here. We will return for you shortly."</p><p> </p><p>Hollow blew a childish raspberry Ghost's way, void sputtering forth from their face. Ghost's arms crossed. Yes, yes, they were hollow, they were fully hollow. Sharply they lowered their arms back to a neutral position. They watched their sibling float after their sister, to ascend back into the City of Tears. </p><p> </p><p>How ungrateful Hollow was. Almost Hollow. They should start calling their sibling AH instead, a nice and swift title for their cowardly and almost hollow sibling. Summarized with perfection. They were the perfect vessel after all, everything they did was perfect by proxy. That meant the irritation that festered with Hollow and Hornet fading from sight didn't actually exist. Their 'should do this' thoughts of calling Hollow by another title did not exist.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost found themself wandering absently through the Ancient Basin. The void in their shell churned, rioting against their own thoughts. They wanted to feel, perhaps. They didn't feel, though. That did not exist. Nothing but hollowness existed within them, and the infection.</p><p> </p><p>They sat down on a bench, shell sinking into their hands. When their head raised they stared forth through the piles upon piles of spikes that led the way to another portion of the Ancient Basin. There was a sibling that way, but after Hollow's little scene Ghost didn't exactly want to interact with a sibling that they were not certain what terms they were on.</p><p> </p><p>Lost Kin, Ghost had dubbed them. Once they had fought their sibling, drove forth by a desire to free them of the infection that had taken hold. Later, when they had returned with a Dream Nail bound curiosity (but not exactly because Ghost possessed no such thing) they had discovered that their sibling was not yet free of the infection. Faster and stronger within the Dream Realm, where the infection's hold on other's was ever intensified. No shade had come forth from their kin's defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Was their kin still trapped within that shell? Were they still alive, slumped over, stuck, waiting? Another failure at Ghost's hands. They could not fail. They were pure, perfect. No error could be made by them. Ghost slid off the bench, shell turning once more to the path that would need to be taken to visit their sibling. The grief that was present did not exist. Ghost was hollow, they were hollow, hollow in absolutely every way.</p><p> </p><p>They did not want to interact with another sibling who's relationship might be shaky after the events that had occurred before the infection was sealed. But they were hollow, and they did not want. They would go to see their sibling, then. Perhaps they would hold some clue to putting Hollow's shade back within their shell? Their sibling's shade had never left their shell after all. Perhaps some persistence would allow some insight into the dilemma that befell their tallest sibling. </p><p> </p><p>A crystal dash sent them forth, crossing over the spikes. Their feet carried them swiftly forth, pace set with determination. They allowed themself to feel determined, because it practically fit into the definition of being hollow, did it not? Determined to do as it was told, to be hollow. It was not a contradiction, yet perhaps it was all the same. </p><p> </p><p>They were hollow. Thinking about those things were not permitted. Onward Ghost went, dropping, jumping, swinging their nail at the shadow creepers as needed. Not native to the Ancient Basin. The ones in the Abyss somehow winding up there was beyond Ghost's comprehension. Was comprehension invalidating their hollowness? They couldn't think about that. They were not able to. No thoughts, just the task at hand. Another task that they were breaking, Ghost briefly thought. Hornet had told them to stay put. Ghost reckoned - no, they did not reckon for they did not think - that she simply meant to stay in the Ancient </p><p> </p><p>Ghost entered the arena, where the orange gleam of the infection had only now begun to fade. So far from the source, it had taken all this time for the infection just to dwindle in the furthest reaches. Ghost felt pride; they felt nothing. A small shake of their form followed, moving forth to where their sibling's form had collapsed. Their, collapsed on the ground, cloak and and shell, was their lost kin.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sibling?</em> Ghost reached out with their void, slowly settling into a sit next to their fellow discarded vessel. <em>Hey, hey. Are you still in your shell, or are you down in the Abyss with everyone else? Except for Hollow? And me, I'm also up here</em>. Their shell tipped as a hand outreached to touch the other's form.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost remembered their sibling doing much the same upon both their defeats.</p><p> </p><p>There was no response from their sibling, a sibling that had an encounter with the infection much like they had. An impure sibling, one that had not stood a chance against the infection. Ghost had watched the lightseeds take over their sibling, force them to fight and strike after taking root in their sibling's broken shell. Just like Hollow. Ghost felt their stomach sink, even though they shouldn't feel.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'M HERE</em>, their sibling's voice suddenly broke into their mind, surging forth with inexperienced strength. <em>I'M HERE WHAT'S UP OH I'M STILL ON THE FLOOR WAIT I CAN'T MOVE HOLD ON LET ME TRY THIS</em>. Ghost's hand pulled back, rubbing the side of their shell. So loud, so sudden, breaking into their mind like a furious wave from the void sea.</p><p> </p><p>Their sibling's body remained still, despite whatever it was the void in the shell was trying to do. <em>Um. I'm not seeing anything,</em> Ghost commented, scooting closer. Their cloak ruffled a little, wings beneath shifting to return their cloak to their near always comfortable position. <em>Do you think you could... uh, tone down your voice a bit? I can hear you okay as is.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ghost could feel the void within the other churn. Wanting to rip out of the cracked shell, but not being able to do such a thing. Struggling for something that would not be achieved. Ghost's own shell had been broken so many times. Their shade knew how it felt to be free, how it felt to be stuffed back inside. The voidheart made the task of reuniting far easier, with the shade's desires aligning with their own. <em>SORRY I'M STILL GETTING USED TO THIS SHE WAS SUPER LOUD IN MY HEAD WHEN SHE WAS STILL HERE, </em>their kin replied.</p><p> </p><p>A slow wave of a hand came from the vessel. <em>It's fine, we can work on it later. Is your shell not connected to your body or something? Mind if I touch your cloak to check?</em> They asked. When a rough hum came from the bubbling void of their sibling, they reached forth and gently touched the other's cloak. There the problem was, done by Ghost's own Pure Nail. A wound around the chest, parting cloak from void from shell. Problematic. <em>Okay I found the problem. I think I might have enough soul to try and heal this up. I've never used soul on another vessel though.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>IT'LL PROBABLY BE FINE,</em> their kin shouted in reply. Ghost would say they were surprised in the faith that their kin held for them, but they could not feel surprised. They felt nothing but the surge of soul forth. Focusing, Ghost pulled the soul forth, guiding it to the area that they wanted to heal. It required far more soul and far more focus and far more time to heal someone else. Void, shell, and cloak all connected together.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp scream broke through the air. Ghost tottered backwards, scrambling onto their feet. Slowly their sibling rose from the ground, taller than Ghost was. Still screaming as their head slowly rose. Upright, not hunched over when they had been when infected. Like Hollow.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost wasn't certain that they were pleased with all of those similarities springing forth. <em>Are you... okay? Why are you making that noise? How?</em></p><p> </p><p>Their sibling stumbled under their own weight. The lost kin's three horned shell bobbed from one side to the other. The screaming finally stopped, turning to look at Ghost. <em>I THINK WHEN SHE MADE ME SCREAM IT RIPPED A MOUTH RIGHT INTO MY VOID LIKE RIGHT WHERE YOU JUST PATCHED ME UP OR MAYBE YOU ACCIDENTALLY DID IT, </em>they replied. One fluid stream of consciousness, from Kin's mind into their own. Yes, Kin. They needed a title, what better one than the endearing title that came to mind ever so fluidly?</p><p> </p><p>Another yell broke free from the discarded vessel, nonsensical and sputtering. Void flickered from their shell. <em>We're gonna have to get you to a hotspring. I'm not sure how long what bit of healing I did will last. Closest one is in the City of Tears. You think you can make it that far?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>I HAVE NO CLUE HOW FAR THAT IS, </em>Kin replied. Void flickered from their shell's holes, from the many cuts that cleared through their cloak. Suddenly, the vessel went rigid. <em>WAIT A MINUTE. I HAVE A MOUTH. I CAN SPEAK, I CAN TALK I CAN DO SO MUCH NOW I CAN FINALLY EAT!</em> </p><p> </p><p>Ghost nodded their head, clapping their hands together. Sure, eating was never a necessity in their eyes. They'd never performed such an act before, because nourishment simply wasn't needed. They were hollow after all. Hollow beings did not need to eat. This sibling was not hollow. Ghost shakes their small form, wings fluttering underneath their cloak. <em>Okay. Well. Let's get a move on. </em></p><p> </p><p>Two vessels stood before a massive pit of spikes. <em>I THINK WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED A PROBLEM</em>, Kin said as they crouched down near the edge of the spike filled canyon. <em>I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW WE'RE GETTING ACROSS THIS</em>. </p><p> </p><p>A small wave of Ghost's hand followed. <em>I can get us across. Oh, good grief, this is like the Delicate Flower thing all over again!</em> A groan escaped from the smaller vessel, before turning to Kin. <em>Hold on, I'm gonna kinda put you on my back. I did this with Hornet a while back, so it should work with you. We're gonna get to have our first splash fight so soon!</em></p><p> </p><p>Kin's shell was slowly positioned between Ghost's two horns. Their arms were wrapped where Ghost's shell met cloak and void. A crystal dash sent the two beings of void over the spiky pit. <em>THIS IS AWESOME HOW DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DO THIS?! </em>Kin's voice was an abrupt shrill, their newly acquired voice accompanying the noise. </p><p> </p><p>Upwards Ghost ascended, albeit with a few nerves springing forth. Nerves that they should not have, did not have. <em>A whole lot of practice. I can probably teach you sometime!</em> Ghost then replied. If the pains of ruling didn't weigh too heavy. It was with a sudden crash that Ghost remembered the Kings Brand upon their back, marking them as the new ruler of Hallownest. They'd forgotten ever so briefly, dabbling into the wonders of what sort of life they and their siblings could have. Taking life back from the Pale King. He was dead, it was theirs to rule.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the elevator in the Pleasure House allowed Ghost the security of letting Kin stand on their own. Their legs were wobbling beneath them and their long cloak seemed like it would need a good trim. Ghost figured the lack of bugs on the way up was caused from Hornet and Hollow being productive. They steel themself against such a thought, because being jealous about their siblings doing more worthy work and even thinking about such was impossible. They were hollow. They were hollow.</p><p> </p><p><em>LOOK AT ALL THAT WATER I HAVE NEVER SEEN THAT MUCH WATER BEFORE, </em>Kin trilled into their mind. Another warble filled shriek sounded from the taller vessel as they stumbled on into the soul filled spring. When the water resisted against their cloak, Kin splashed down shell first into the pearly waves. <em>ALL THE WATER IS IN MY SHELL NOW IT SHOULD PROBABLY FEEL WEIRD AND IT DOES BUT ALSO NICE AT THE SAME TIME</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost leaped into the hot spring after Kin, a swing of their nail sending more of the warm water their sibling's way. <em>It's super nice! I've spent hours relaxing in these from time to time. Especially in Deepnest.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>FUCK DEEPNEST</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Exactly!</em> Ghost nodded their head, settling down within the pearly waves. They allowed for the exhaustion of the climb up from the Ancient Basin to settle, knowing that a rest within these energy fueling waters would easily counter such a thing. There was even a bench present if they truly wanted to rest. Not now. Their gaze turned, watching as Kin scooped up water within their arms and threw it above their head. Water dribbled down their yellow tinged shell, shouts turning into more pleasant chirps. <em>We have a sister that comes from Deepnest. Did you ever meet her? She's like, hardcore whenever we have to fight.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kin shrugged their shoulders, their body sinking lower into the pool of soul. <em>I DON'T THINK I DID I DON'T REMEMBER EVER MEETING ANOTHER ONE OF OUR SIBLINGS CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MISSING OUT.</em> They tapped a hand thoughtfully against the lower portion of their shell. <em>HARDCORE SOUNDS KIND OF SCARY IS SHE SCARY?</em>  Their fellow vessel asked, throwing their head entirely underwater. Quite the massive missing chunk of their shell slowly began to heal. Chitin curved like roots, weaving together and sewing over the void contained within. </p><p> </p><p>Ghost would have felt relieved, if they could feel anything at all. The only true thing they could bare to admit to feeling was relief and exhaustion. Maybe they could allow a nap? There was a bench nearby, and Kin needed to rest, they reasoned.<em>She's kind of scary. I kinda made her mad. We have a super big sibling, Hollow. Dad's chosen vessel or whatever. Anyways, I made her mad and Hollow went with her.</em></p><p> </p><p>A gurgle broke forth from the taller being of void. Their hand slowly moved across the surface of the warm was, interest rising with how the water rippled and pushed around their hand. <em>I'D REALLY RATHER NOT GET IN A FIGHT MY SHELL ISN'T EVEN PUT ALL BACK TOGETHER YET</em>, they replied. Then, Kin slammed their face against against the water and screamed once more. Bubbles burst forth from their newly ripped mouth, splattering the soul filled water in a manner much like that of a hand harshly against the water's surface.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost internally scoffed, feeling their own void curl around their attempt at noise, a noise to never be made due to the Pale King's craft. They could not speak, but Kin likely could learn. How long that would take? They'd never watched a young creature learn how to speak in a few days, so they settled on a few weeks time instead. <em>I wouldn't let Hornet fight you,</em> Ghost replied to the other. The vessel found themself swimming over, splashing their hands on the bubbles that Kin was making.</p><p> </p><p><em>OH THAT'S SUPER COOL THANKS SIBLING,</em> came Kin's reply. Their shell remained under the waves for a few moments longer, before jerking back upright. <em>SIBLING I AM KIND OF TIRED DO YOU THINK WE COULD TAKE A NAP?</em> Their kin then asked, paddling over closer to Ghost.</p><p> </p><p>The cooling comfort of their sibling contrasted with the warmth of the hot spring. The feeling had come from Hollow, too, but their petty resentment had begun so quickly after forcing their sibling to leave the Abyss. Maybe they shouldn't have dragged Hollow back to the living world, Ghost would have thought if they were capable of doing so. Even the idea- thought- notion- not-idea of thinking such a thing sent a shiver through them. <em>Yea. I think we can nap. It's safe here. Especially with the infection gone.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kin nodded their head. The two vessels clambered out of the hot spring and to the bench nearby. Ghost gave a glance to the destroyed wall further away from the hot spring, a crack that could take them all the way to Kingdom's Edge. Did they really need to perform the Trial of the Fool when they were the new king of Hallownest- the new ruler, technically. They'd need to find the right term for the void-given-form body that they were currently squatting in that also applied to leadership. Kin nodded off so fast that it had honestly startled Ghost right out of their not-thoughts. Their shell briefly turned, looking at the taller vessel. It reminded them of Quirrel, and it stung so heavily in their chest that they thought a nail had went through them. Eventually, slumber claimed Ghost, and they drifted off.</p><p> </p><p><strong>I DO NOT FEAR YOU</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts jerked Ghost upright. They were on the ground, a ground that was cold and slowly moved along. Void, it was void, which was quite comforting. Shell rose, and they found themself amidst a massive well of darkness. Void. Quite comforting to Ghost, although they not-supposed that any being not composed of void, or united it under their will, would be rather disturbed at this scene. The only thing that did disturb Ghost, however, was how they could feel warmth behind them.</p><p> </p><p>They turned, reaching for their Pure Nail. Barely able to be seen and the void swirling around was a creature that Ghost had never seen before. They were reminded of Seer - reminded they needed to visit her soon - but something within them wanted to immediately stomp out this light. This Old Light, this Forgotten Light, names that were flung into Ghost's mind that they did not understand.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost stomped forth, staring down at the small creature. Why it was in their dreams, they did not know. Whatever light the moth was trying to give off, the void swallowed greedily. The color of orange that faintly danced around her fur, and the crown on her head, they felt like they should remember. But they could not feet.</p><p> </p><p>This was a dream. There was no harm in feeling.</p><p> </p><p><em>Who are you? What are you?</em> Ghost asked. The void rippled, spreading their words. Tendrils snagged the smaller creature, hoisting the moth up to Ghost's height. Orange eyes, so familiar, so detested. The face of Myla staring before them, before she was cut down to spare her from the infection's grasp. Their grip on their nail tightened.</p><p> </p><p>There was no struggle from the moth as she was plucked from the sea of void and raised higher into the air. The air was void, the ground was void. Everything was dark and claimed whatever light dared to stray off the moth's form. <strong>I AM THE GODDESS OF DREAMS, THE GODDESS OF DAWN, THE RADIANCE,</strong> she roared.</p><p> </p><p>Glad that there was no flaw of communication, Ghost settled down into a sit and watched the tendrils bend and curl to keep the Radiance at a similar height. <em>Dreams, huh? You must know Seer then.</em> Ghost sets their nail against their back once more. There was no need for it when the void was doing such a good job of keeping her constrained. <em>Why're you in my dreams?</em> Ghost did not understand why the void seemed so bent on keeping her held down. They knew that, if they willed it, the void would release the moth. The void that remained within their shell absolutely writhed at that idea.</p><p> </p><p><strong>YOU TRULY DO NOT KNOW?</strong> The Radiance asks, seeming utterly baffled. One of her wings raise, rubbing at her fluffy chin. Orange eyes deviate to the side, before then returning to face Ghost. Contemplating, they assume to be what is going through her head. <strong>I AM THE INFECTION'S SOURCE. WHEN YOU RELINQUISHED THE WYRM'S VESSEL OF THEIR DUTIES, I WAS DRAGGED IN WITH YOU.</strong> She answers, albeit sounding more hesitant to relinquish such information.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost feels a hum ripple inside their shell, the void within curling. <em>Hollow? Yea, they're out of the Black Egg now. So you're the bitch that uh, made me kill Myla. And made the Traitor Lord kill his daughter. I think.</em> They grumble. They wished they had eyebrows, so that they could narrow their gaze at the moth at least a little. Alas, their shell is hardened and made harder by the shells of other beings that they'd collected. There was no way for their hardened shell to present any kind of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>The Radiance's composure finally broke, her sputtering and shaking her head. <strong>YOU DO NOT SIMPLY CALL THE MOTHER OF LIGHT A BITCH,</strong> she insisted. <strong>BUT YES, BY PROXY, THAT WAS MY DOING. THE WYRM FORCED MY CLAW TO DO SUCH AWFUL THINGS. I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE FORGOTTEN.</strong> Her flowery language - Ghost compared it to the speech of the White Lady and wished they had eyes to roll - had returned, composure returned to her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, you're in here with me now. I really don't plan on forgetting you're here. So you got me! </em>Ghost was getting used to faking the reverb of joy in their voice. It was nice that there was someone actually stuck in their mind with them. Someone that they could talk to, even if it was someone that Ghost really didn't want to be speaking to. Sort of. They weren't sure where their feelings aligned with the Radiance. Endless suffering for Hollow, forced by the Pale King. Twice over, now, if the Radiance's words to be considered.</p><p> </p><p>They remembered the Pale King's head being ruthlessly severed as a gift for Hollow, and the Radiance laughed. <strong>SO IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE AN EQUAL STANCE ON WHAT THAT WYRM DESERVES,</strong> she muses. Ghost was about to make a comment on how they needed to set up a boundary for the moth to not go poking in their memories, but she was quick to begin speaking once again. <strong>WHILE YOU MIGHT HAVE MEANT THAT AS A GIFT FOR THE WYRM'S VESSEL, I SEE IT WAS QUITE AN ENRAGED ACT TO BRING FORTH.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Ghost shifted from where they were sitting on the floor of void. If they thought hard enough, they couldn't really remember if they'd ever felt solid void before except for their own shade and that of their sibling's. For a second they not-wanted a chair, but decided that'd be a pretty petty thing to ask the void to do. <em>He literally locked me in the Abyss for being five seconds too slow. I don't know what speed climbing has to do with being hollow,</em> Ghost grumbled, their arms crossing beneath their cloak.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MERE CHILDREN BEING SENT FORTH TO FIGHT A WYRM'S WAR,</strong> the Radiance mused. Her orange eyes lowered briefly, a shudder passing through her feathered wings. <strong>WHAT A PATHETIC AND VILE CREATURE HE WAS. I HAD WONDERED WHERE HE HAD GONE AFTER HE LEFT HIS VESSEL TO DIE. IT SEEMS HE WAS JUST AS MUCH A COWARD IN DEATH AS HE WAS IN LIFE.</strong></p><p> </p><p><em>I guess so,</em> Ghost slowly replied, before tipping their head over to the side. <em>What even is the point of you talking to me? I'm sure you didn't do this with Hollow. I wasn't expecting to dream of you or for you to... not be trying to kill me.</em></p><p> </p><p>The Radiance rolls her head - or as little as she can manage with how many tendrils of void are curled around her. She laughs again, then sighing. <strong>TIME CAN WEAR DOWN EVEN THE STRONGEST OF WILLS. I DO NOT DENY THAT I WISH TO BLAZE FREE, BUT THE WORLD THAT REMAINS WOULD NEVER ACCEPT MY PRESENCE. YET IF I AM NOT REMEMBERED, I WILL DIE. WHAT IS IT TO DIE IF I AM ALREADY DEAD?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Ghost shudders, feeling as if something has just touched them. They turn their empty gaze, but can only see the comforting darkness of the void. At least the void cares for them, as much as a newly unified.... entity, can. They were born from the void, and they had to question if its overwhelming presence was because of the void heart, because of the Ancient Enemy, or finally the void caring about what had been stripped from it and forced to fight? None of those not-thoughts answered why they thought that they were being touched, and so they shrugged it off. <em>I'm pretty sure Seer remembers you. She's a moth, she gave me the Dream Nail,</em> Ghost says, before presenting the odd blade from their cloak.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh breaks free from the small light. <strong>I REMEMBER HOW THE MOTH TRIBE WOULD USE THESE NAILS. THEIR CONNECTION WITH ME HAD BEEN UNWAVERING UNTIL THE WYRM'S ARRIVAL. I THOUGHT OF THEM AS MY OWN, AND I SUPPOSE THAT IN A WAY SUCH WAS TRUE.</strong> Her head turns, looking down at the void tendrils that hold her tight. A hesitation, her wings twitching from their bindings. <strong>IN A WAY, I SEE THEM IN YOU.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The vessel recoils back harshly, nearly falling and tumbling from their sitting position. The void moves, bumping against their shell to keep them from falling over. They tap the tendril gratefully in response, and the tendrils sinks back into the ground beneath. <em>Seer did call me the Wielder, someone that their tribe had been dreaming of for a while or whatever,</em> Ghost answered. They felt something dance across their hands, but when they looked they saw nothing. Odd. It must be all the void floating in the air. </p><p> </p><p><strong>THE WYRM'S VESSEL WAS SO DEVOTED TO HIS FATHER,</strong> the Radiance says, the orange light in her eyes dimming, <strong>SO BLIND IN BELIEVING THAT DOING THEIR TASK WOULD GRANT THEM HIS LOVE, THAT THEY COULDN'T SEE THAT THEIR FATHER ONLY THOUGHT OF THEM AS A TOOL.</strong> Her voice tightens ever so slightly, but does not go unnoticed by the vessel before her. <strong>SO MANY CHILDREN BORN TO CONTAIN ME WITH A NEAR IMPOSSIBLE CHANCE OF SUCCESS. HERE THE SUCCESS STANDS, FATHERLESS, MOTHERLESS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Ghost settles a little, their arms falling slack at their sides. <em>Well, that's not exactly true. I still have a father. Nailmaster Mato. He's awesome! I wish I could tell him that, that he's awesome and, like, other than Sheo is the only good Nailmaster I know of.</em> They pause, shell lowering. The infection had been halted, and here they were communicating with its very source. With the void united, it was so easy to keep contained. That had been why Hollow failed. It had nothing to do with being hollow. It had everything to do with how ignorant the Pale King was. They felt their hands tighten, and to ease such a tension began to mess with the tattered ends of their cloak.</p><p> </p><p>The Radiance hums, her gaze shifting as a tendril readjusts its grip on her fluffy form. <strong>THERE IS, PERHAPS, A POSSIBILITY FOR YOU TO ALSO HAVE A MOTHER,</strong> the moth says, gleaming eyes raising their focus back to the vessel before her, to the one who unites the void. <strong>THE WORLD HAS NO PLACE FOR THE BLAZING LIGHT. PERHAPS THE UNIFICATION OF THE VOID WOULD LIKE FOR A MOTHER OF LIGHT, INSTEAD.</strong></p><p> </p><p>A mother. The Old Light, as their mother? They felt the void hiss at the mere proposal of such a thing. Ghost turned their shell away, ever so briefly. The White Lady didn't care for them as an individual. She just wanted for the end of the infection to come. The Pale King had never so much as given them a glance when they'd completed the climb. He had whisked Hollow away and left every other sibling to rot in the Abyss, to hopelessly climb and then die falling down.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'll... I'll think about it,</em> Ghost said.</p><p> </p><p>Then they woke up, and Hornet was screaming and Kin was screaming, silk was around their shell and hands. Kin had their nail drawn and stood before Ghost, while Hornet opposed just at the edge of the hot spring. <em>What's going on?</em> Ghost asked, struggling to try to free themself from the bench. Silk kept them firm, reminding them of the events leading up to killing Hornet's mother. Now probably wasn't the best time to think about such a thing.</p><p> </p><p><em>CAN'T TALK IS THIS HORNET SHE'S AN ASSHOLE SHE LITERALLY JUST WALKED UP AND BOUND YOU-</em> Kin began to say, before Hornet threw her needle at the lost vessel. Kin's nail, tattered and worn, smacked it and send the sharp object flying back at Hornet. It took Ghost a few seconds to squirm for their own nail. The void within curled, demanding to be freed. They cut themself free, rushing to Kin's side.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost's awakening didn't halt the combat at all. Hornet had already leaped into the air, preparing her needle to downstrike the groggy vessel. Ghost's head began to lift to prepare and Abyss Shriek, but was tugged backwards. Hornet landed smoothly on the ground, but her form had stiffened and a follow up attack failed to come.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost turned and was greeted with Hollow's shade, their claw releasing Ghost's cloak a moment later. "They're infected," Hornet said sharply. "Their eyes were orange and they would not wake up no matter what I did to try and wake them." Her words were cold as always, and Ghost crossed their arms beneath their cloak. Always making assumptions, their sister. She probably got that from the Pale King - not that they knew enough about Herrah the Beast to deny a notion that it came from both sides of her composition.</p><p> </p><p><em>I don't see any orange,</em> Hollow mused while Ghost continued to glance between their sibling of void and their sibling of beast. Hollow's shade then turned to look at Kin, confusion sputtering forth before coming to a sharp halt. <em>I don't think I've met this sibling before.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>KIN I AM KIN,</em> they screeched in response, a gurgling screech breaking forth from torn mouth a moment after. Hollow winced, their shade slowly lowering to be more at Ghost's level. <em>YEA THEIR EYES WERE ORANGE BUT NOT ALL THE WAY IT WAS LIKE A TINY DOT BESIDES I COULD TELL GHOST SIBLING HAD IT UNDER CONTROL BUT HORNET CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME WHICH IS WEIRD BECAUSE I AM LITERALLY MAKING SO MUCH NOISE</em>, they continued to blather, grip on their nail slowly adjusting moments before another screech was launched forth from their newly ripped mouth.</p><p> </p><p>That reminded Ghost to put away their own nail, performing a shrug. <em>Yea, it was under control. Hornet's just being hasty as always.</em> Their shell turned back to their sister, who was standing upright and regal as if she had not just attempted to kill yet another one of her half-siblings.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that she was surrounded by practically mute vessels, Hornet sighed and moved closer to Ghost. The vessel tensed, but she waved off such a motion with her hand gently resting on their shoulder. It felt nice. They didn't know why they felt uncomfortable at the same time. It felt nice, this was good, and they felt the void within tremble and fumble with emotions that they certainly did not have. "It was wrong of me, to doubt your hollowness. You have proven yourself more than enough times to me, to Hallownest. Your subjects are awaiting for you, ghost. Your kingdom is ready to be reborn."</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh yea,</em> Hollow slowly drawled, <em>we kind of told the entire City of Tears that you would be addressing them about half an hour ago. </em>Ghost was left with hardly any time to process their sibling's statement as Hornet grabbed their arm and dragged them forth from the Pleasure House's hot spring room. They had no time to rebuttal that they could not speak, that an address to the civilians would probably be a serious of vague and nonsensical hand waves.</p><p> </p><p><em>I CAN SPEAK FOR YOU NO WORRIES,</em> Kin said, and Ghost had not the heart to tell them no.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to mention before, but this story does have a marginal upload schedule! it's either once a week, or if the chapter hits 5k and is actually done before the next week comes along. i've mostly been following the former rather than the latter, but figured that it would be worth mentioning!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I DON'T THINK MY CLOAK IS REGAL ENOUGH TO TRANSLATE A SPEECH FOR THE NEW KING BUT CONSIDERING HOW RECENT EVERYTHING JUST GOT FIXED I'M SURE IT WON'T MATTER TOO MUCH,</em> Kin rambled as their hands began to ruffle and sort out their cloak. The long tendrils of root dragged behind them as they slowly trotted about. Ghost was surprised that they hadn't worn a hole around the hot spring with their pacing, but it was always better to never speak too soon. Really, they couldn't even speak, so managing to do so would be quite a feat in and of itself.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet had, for lack of better words, spent the last few minutes trying to figure out the best way for Ghost to give their speech to the kingdom. "I understand that this vessel is able to speak," she said, albeit her tone tight, "but the words that it creates are not what this kingdom is able to comprehend." Once again Ghost had wished for eyebrows to narrow at their sister, but because they were hollow that meant performing such an emotive response was impossible. </p><p> </p><p>To fix the lack of communicative abilities from Ghost's end, they had to write down their entire speech beforehand. Hornet would read it, for she actually had a voice to project unto the masses. Ghost would call that unfair if they weren't so entirely hollow. Speaking of hollow, the shade of the same name had floated over their shoulder to watch their writing. Apparently Hollow had been taught to write, or perhaps had learned on accident. The details were fuzzy to the floating source of void, and Ghost certainly didn't wish to pry. After the incident with the Pale King's head, Ghost would be quite happy to leave Hollow's youth in the dark forever. </p><p> </p><p><em>I'm trying to think of a fancy word for 'bitch', </em>Ghost said, their shell turning to face that of their taller sibling. Hollow's shade curled, white eyes peering down onto the paper. The vessel tapped their pencil where their most recent sentence had drabbled off and left an unsavory ending to a sentence. </p><p> </p><p>Hollow sighed, shaking their head. <em>There is no formal way to say 'bitch', Ghost,</em> they remarked after a moment's pause. Their hand raised to faintly rub the crack that split their shade's head, and static ensued because of it. <em>But if you must need something sort of similar, 'a person of utmost irritable presence' could maybe work.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>JUST SAY BITCH</em>, Kin called as they tripped over their cloak, face planting onto the warm stone around the hot spring. They slowly rolled over, submerged within the pearly liquid.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost stared for a few seconds, debating on reaching out to the sibling to ask if they were alright. Kin was faster, and their head perked back up and they clambered out of the hot spring. Satisfied, Ghost turned their attention back to their paper and continued scribbling. They heard Hornet groan, and again lifted their head to briefly watch her stride over. "I only have so many towels. You need to have as much a regal air as you can when the new ruler speaks to the kingdom reborn, and a soaked cloak does no such thing."</p><p> </p><p>Kin groaned, and their shell rolled in such an exaggerated motion that Ghost's head need not raise to see it. Perhaps they would have even snickered if they weren't hollow and had a mouth. After a few more minutes passed, and a solid proofread over their work had been completed, Ghost slid off the bench and strode over to Hornet and Kin. They waved the paper rapidly in her direction, turning her attention from dabbling a towel to cloak to snatch the paper from Ghost's hands. "Good. Let's hurry up. I'm sure the most impatient of bugs have already been given a bad first impression."</p><p> </p><p>Ghost found that Hollow having to stay behind filled them with quite the sense of unease. "It wouldn't be good for a kingdom to be born from the Pale King's mistakes to see his chosen vessel floating above the current ruler," Hornet had said. Ghost wanted to call bullshit, but they could not want, and so they had silently nodded. Out they strode behind Hornet, crossing around and down until they arrived at the Memorial to the Hollow Knight. Ghost had never seen this many bugs in one place - unless all the dead vessels in the Abyss counted.</p><p> </p><p>They clenched the paper tighter in claw as Hornet hopped on to one of the stone petals. A massive crowd of husks- no, bugs- stood before the three. <em>THERE'S SO MANY BUGS I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN THIS MANY PEOPLE IN ONE PLACE,</em> Kin commented. A gurgling noise broke forth from them, damp cloak ruffling as the vessel beneath shifted.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet gestured for Ghost to stand next to her, pointing to them with one claw and then to the ground beneath her. With a flap of their wings and a flash of silvery light, Ghost rose to stand next to their sister. "Citizens of Hallownest!" Hornet shouted, her head raised and her needle carefully positioned beneath both claws. Ghost wondered if they were supposed to do the same with their own nail, but was then reminded that they could not wonder because they were hollow. "After years of turmoil beneath the remnants of the Pale King, the infection has ruined our land. Those we love have been lost to the dastardly glow of yellow within one's dreams. This is to be no more, for our new ruler has banished the infection. No longer will our dreams be plagued by the sickly sweet call of disease. A new era of Hallownest is here, and the time has come to embrace change. The Hollow Knight has been freed from their tomb above, and a new vessel contains the dastardly disease. We are safe, and we may hope, and we may prosper once more."</p><p> </p><p>Then, one of their sister's claws lowered. Ghost supposed that they were supposed to give her their speech. They relinquished the paper from their grasp. With one claw Hornet tucked away her needle, and in the other she carefully held the paper. "Our new ruler holds the King's Brand, confirming Hallownest's new age. However, the Pale King has cursed them to exist with no voice. Able to write they are, and so their words to the kingdom are as follows."</p><p> </p><p>The silence that followed was absolutely deafening.</p><p> </p><p>"Ghost of Hallownest," Hornet slowly drawled, shell turning from the paper. "What the ever-loving <em>fuck</em> is this on the paper?" Her voice was soft, and Ghost felt her eyes bear into their own. Ghost slowly shrugged their shoulders beneath their cloak, a hand raising to point at the paper. "Your handwriting is impossible."</p><p> </p><p>Ghost didn't know what to tell her, and so they shrugged their shoulders again. <em>Why is she calling my handwriting bad? Hollow said it was awesome!</em> The vessel grumbled, shell lowering. They glanced down at Kin, who was doing their best to stand as tall and rigid as the Hollow Knight statue behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Kin broke their firm stance to look up at Ghost. The sudden jerky movement caused for the recoil of a few of the nearby husks- servants- civilians. <em>I THOUGHT IT LOOKED GREAT I NEVER ACTUALLY SAW THE WRITING BUT I'M PRETTY SURE THAT IT WAS GOOD HERE HOLD ON LET ME GET IT.</em></p><p> </p><p>All the regal personification in the air was lost as Kin scrambled up to snatch the paper from Hornet. "Hey! No!" She shouted, but the vessel happened to be taller than her. A snicker broke through the crowd as one of the void creature's claws were easily able to hold her back while their shell turned to read through the paper. "This is supposed to be as close to a coronation ceremony as is possible right now! Hand over the paper! That's an order!"</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Hornet, Kin was not hollow and therefore had absolutely no qualms about tossing her order to the wind. They cleared their throat with an ear wrenching gurgle. "IIIISSSSS FASSHHH," they warbled as they gave the paper a gentle shake, trying to read through all the water pouring down from above and Ghost was made aware as to how their writing had gotten so smeared that Hornet couldn't read it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Good</em> <em>attempt</em>, Ghost said as they rubbed their shell with a hand. Kin continued to gurgle and blather, the citizens of the city began to mumble among themselves, Hornet stomped her foot in rage as if she were a young grub throwing a tantrum, and Ghost calmly - and hollowly - stood amidst it all.</p><p> </p><p>So much for setting a good standard for the newly freed Hallownest. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're going to get Hollow's new shell today," Hornet had called, peeking into Ghost's room. It was temporary, which Ghost was thankful for. They did not like this rather cramped space that they were currently holed up in within the City of Tears. Hornet had said that she had gotten a motion passed for a new palace, much to Ghost's irritation. They didn't need a big fancy place that would likely be filled with buzz saws! They needed a hot spring, and a bench! A table to write on too, perhaps! "I expect diligent work from you while we are gone, ghost of Hallownest," she said, a gesture of claw first pointing at the papers Ghost held, and then to prompt Hollow's shade to float over.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost nodded their shell. They watched as Hornet shut the door behind her and Hollow, and they listened to the footsteps of her taking her leave. <em>Okay! They're gone,</em> Ghost said, gaze turning to the bed in the room. <em>Bring out the sibling!</em> With that cry they threw the paper to the side, and began to make grabbing motions with their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Out from under the bed rolled Lost Kin, and a singular shell. Kin stood up with the shell carefully resting in the crook of their arms. <em>I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS NEVER GOING TO GO AWAY ANYWAYS HOW ARE WE GONNA DO THIS</em>? They moved closer to Ghost, before then perking up. <em>OKAY SO I FOUND THIS SHELL UP IN GREENPATH WELL TECHNICALLY NOT ME SOME STRANGER DID AND I BOUGHT IT OFF THEM I THOUGHT THEY WERE A SIBLING BECAUSE THEY LOOKED LIKE US BUT THEY HAD A SHELL THAT WASN'T WHITE SO IT WAS SUPER WEIRD.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Sounds like a Snail Shaman,</em> Ghost replied. The vessel had for a moment wanted to ask when Kin had the time to go all the way up to Greenpath, but since they could not want they did not even consider such a thing. They made a grabbing motion with their hands, taking the four pronged shell from Kin. <em>I met a couple while I was wandering around, but only one of them that was... alive, yea.</em> They added in. The nasty crack along the other's shell, crossing over their right eye and going down their shell. They remembered taking a part of the other's cloak, it's use having been a massive necessity. They'd get this sibling a new cloak - their word was now law, after all. Getting one should only be a problem of finding the correct vendor.</p><p> </p><p>Kin gently handed over the other vessel's shell. Ghost rolled their head and adjusted the gentle grip needed on the other's shell. Carefully they shifted the shell, applying pressure to hold the cracks together. Then, they called upon their void heart and focused their soul. They watched as the shell neatly began to piece back together while they focused. Finally, the shell was mostly fixed, spare a small dent to show where the crack had been. <em>I think a hot spring'll fix that last bit up,</em> Ghost said, before then tipping their head. <em>Hello? Sibling? You in there?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>THEY MIGHT NOT KNOW HOW TO TALK OR THEIR SHADE ISN'T IN THE SHELL LIKE MINE WAS BECAUSE THEIR'S WAS CRACKED SO THEIR SHADE PROBABLY GOT OUT,</em> Kin said as they moved closer. Gently their claws brushed against the healed shell, with utmost care and compassion. A flawed vessel, Ghost not-thought ever briefly, but easily tossed the thought to the side.</p><p> </p><p>A hum of static came from Ghost, their own shell turning towards the nearest window. Sure, they could take the winding staircase down, or they could see what happened if they tried to call upon their siblings while they weren't in the Abyss. <em>I've got an idea!</em> They chirped as their hands shuffled beneath cloak. They felt a small feeling of joy as they reached out further with the call of the void heart, the call of unity over the void. <em>SIBLINGS! I'm looking for the sibling that used to be in this shell! They've got two prongs that end in sturdy points, and they used to have a very silky cloak of moth's wing!</em> Ghost paused for a moment, listening to see if their call would be answered.</p><p> </p><p>The answer came not in a mental call, but instead the screams of the guards that surrounded the tower Ghost had currently holed up in. They scrambled over to the window, Kin following suit. Two shells peered through the raining city from high above.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly sifting through cracks in the tiled ground below came the familiar glowing white eyes of their siblings. <em>THERE THEY COME,</em> Kin shrieked in delight. A Great Husk Sentry- a Great Sentry, clad in reddish armor and their eyes freed of the infection, made a swing for one of the siblings in fright. Nail passed right through their gaseous body, and the sibling merely glared before continuing upwards.</p><p> </p><p>Through the window the shades of siblings tumbled. <em>We're here!</em> One sibling declared, spinning in the air as if to add to their dramatic entrance. Ghost and Kin stepped away from the window, allowing the surge of void into the room some space. Slowly they floated closer to the newly healed shell, some even using tendrils of void to gently grace the chitin.</p><p> </p><p><em>I think I know who this is!</em> One of the larger shades chattered as they floated around the two vessels. <em>We call them Greeny, 'cause that's where they wound up dying. In Greenpath. I think. I'll go get them!</em> They then declared. Swiftly they floated back through the window, and hastily descended through the tiles of the floor far below. The Great Sentry stared, before slowly turning their head up to glance at the window. Ghost decided to give them a wave after crawling back to the window to watch.</p><p> </p><p>While they waited, a sibling floated over to pick up the paper that Ghost had thrown earlier. <em>What is?</em> The shade asked, head donning curled horns tipping curious to the side. Ghost hopped away from the windowsill to eye the paper over the shade's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hornet wants me to do a whole bunch of super serious ruling duties. This one right here is the most important of them all, though,</em> Ghost said, as they reached to tap against the parchment. <em>Right after I sealed the infection, I went to a hot spring and noticed that a bench was missing. So I'm writing up a paper so me and Kin and Hollow and maybe even Greeny can go and look for the ass that stole the bench!</em></p><p> </p><p><em>I'M SUPER EXITED TO GO BENCH HUNTING,</em> Kin screeched with a gurgle, their tall form swaying from side to side. <em>NEVER GONE BENCH HUNTING BEFORE COULDN'T BE MORE EXCITED</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost had nodded their shell, about to respond when the window was once again passed through by void. Two shade's were in tow, the second one smaller than Ghost was. If they were able to feel, perhaps they'd felt sorrow, or pity, or joy of not being the smallest anymore. They were hollow, and so they felt nothing. <em>hellosibling!</em> Greeny spoke, slowly floating to eye their shell. <em>ismine!</em> They then gasp in surprise, white eyes flickering between Ghost holding their shell, and the pearly chitin of question. <em>amhappy!</em></p><p> </p><p>Ghost felt a delighted burst of static come from the shade. Tendrils reached out, gently tapping along the dented line over the other's eye. <em>I healed it up as best as I could. We're gonna stop by a hot spring soon though, to see if that'll heal it up the rest of the way.</em> They paused, shell turning to the other siblings that floated around the room. <em>Thanks! Whenever I come down to the Abyss next I'm definitely getting some of you back into shells, if you'd like,</em> Ghost offered, having to tip their head up to look at the highest sibling which was currently playing with the lighting along the roof.</p><p> </p><p><em>That sounds</em> <em>exciting</em>! A sibling chattered, their shade performing another delighted spin and generating a rough 'chhh' of delight. <em>We're gonna go back down now, though. Can we scare that reddish guy on the way back?</em> The shade then asked, head tipping and eyes widening in the best pleading eyes look they could manage.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps if Ghost could feel, the pleading look would work. <em>Uh, no. Hornet would have my head if you guys did that- and I mean that metaphorically!</em> Ghost swiftly corrected, feeling the sharp sting of utter rage for harm coming to a sibling bursting into their mind. <em>Oh! And also, when I go down to the Abyss next I'm gonna turn off that lighthouse light,</em> they called as the siblings began to filter out through the window.</p><p> </p><p><em>that'dbenice,</em> Greeny mused as their shade gently rubbed their head against that of their shell. <em>lightstingsweird,</em> they then add. They wave a tendril as the last sibling left. Greeny's head turns to Ghost, pearly eyes meeting that of unified void hidden behind shell. <em>goinside?</em> They ask, tapping their shell with another tendril.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost scratches their chin with a claw, before gently setting the shell down on the floor. <em>I think so. Wait! I got this fancy cloak Hornet made for me that we probably need to attach to your shell,</em> Ghost then sputters. They leap over to the nearby cabinet, snatching a pale article of clothing. They dash back to the shell, and carefully hold the cloak up to the rim. Focusing more soul - and being glad that they had so much on hand from a blessing - they fused organic material to organic material. <em>There. Now it should be ready</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A gleeful rumble of static came from Greeny. Slowly the form of void curled inwards, and crawled back inside the shell. Small scraping noises sounded as the shade sought to grow comfortable. Finally, solid void caused for the shell to raise. Legs and arms hidden beneath royal cloak hoisted the fixed vessel from the ground. <em>amhere!</em> They shrilled with glee.</p><p> </p><p>Kin grabbed the smaller sibling, hoisting them up to give them a firm hug. <em>THIS IS AWESOME I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL ALL THE VESSELS ARE RUNNING ABOUT ITS GONNA BE LIKE THE ABYSS BEFORE THE PALE KING YELLED AT US TO GO UP,</em> they chattered. Then, they paused, before snagging Ghost's shell and dragging them into the hug.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps if Ghost could feel, and was not hollow, they'd find joy in such a thing. <em>Okay, okay. I'll admit that this is awesome. Are we ready to head out and find the bench thief?</em> They asked. When two shells nodded back at them, Ghost turned towards the door. <em>Alright! Let's get moving!</em></p><p> </p><p>And way down in the early passages of Deepnest, the tallest shade in Hallownest feels a headache brewing. <em>For fucks sake,</em> Hollow grumbles, unheard to Hornet striding ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>